Always and Never
by Anti-Pink-Rocker
Summary: UPDATED! She sat there bloody and beaten. You never came. I ask you why, but you give me no reply. Youve torn something from me that i cant replace. There's no compassion in your face. We were always meant to be together. Always & never... EDxWIN
1. The Walk Home Again

_Note: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of it's characters. This is simply a fiction._

_Thanks,_

_-October._

_--OoOoOoOo--_

_"No. Please. Don't do this. You don't have to do this. The person I know wouldn't kill someone…"_

The warm sun rays of summer lightly touched the golden strands of Edward Elric's hair as he walked down the all too familiar dirt road to the Rockbell house. The slight breeze felt good against his toasty skin. He couldn't count the number of times that he had traveled down this road. He knew the number was too many, and yet, not nearly enough. When he had received word that Granny Pinako was sick, he grabbed the first train he could get out of Central, plus he needed a check up on his automail. Unfortunately, it took a while for him to get that first train since he was in a little trouble and had been doing paperwork and filling out reports for weeks on end. Knowing that Mustang would not let him go, he had snuck away in the middle of the night and caught a train back to his home town. Obviously, he had left Al, knowing that he wouldn't want to see Granny ill (plus, he wasn't very good at sneeking away with a metal body),and knew he would be in a lot of trouble when he returned. He didn't really care though; he knew that Granny and Winry needed him. Besides, he had been in plenty of trouble before and the colonel hadn't killed him yet.

He kept walking up the hill as he thought about how he would spend his time in his home town. He thought that maybe he would you and sit by the river and lay in the sun like he, Al, and Winry used to do what seems like forever ago. _Winry_… Riza had actually gotten the call and retrieved the information to Ed about Granny's cold. How was she holding up? Was she short on money because of the medical bills? Winry had always appeared to be a tough girl who could fend for herself, but Ed knew she really had a heart of gold. It almost killed him every time had to leave the Rockbell House to go on another mission. It wasn't the leaving itself; it was watching Winry being brought to tears as she begged him not to go. She was his best friend (besides Al, of course). It pained him to see her sad, but it was his job. He had to go. As he left his thoughts, he stepped onto the front porch of the so familiar house. Noticing the paint chipping off the small wooden bench, he paused for a moment before he knocked on the door. Half expecting Winry to come rushing at him with open arms, he was mildly surprised when no one answered. He waited for a good minute before knocking again. Still, no answer. That was when he heard a loud bang come from the side-garage. Worried he rushed to the side of the house and flung open the door. To his relief, Winry was sitting on the ground in a gray tube top and her usual baggy pants banging on what appeared to be a make shift engine with her wrench as little sprays of oil shot up and into her pulled up hair. Ed smiled at his. If Ed wasn't there to get whacked up side the head, something had to. "Hey Win." Ed said nonchalantly. She just nodded. His smile faded. Normally she was arms wide open, spilling with joy, happy to see him. She slid the wrench around the bolt and viciously tugged until it loosened. "Win?"  
She glared over at him for a brief moment then continued her work with persistancy.  
"So, where's Pinako?" He asked to break the uncomfortable silence, noting that Winry wasn't by her side.  
Winry stopped her wrench work and glanced forward. She almost emotionlessly replied, "She's dead."  
Ed's heart felt a pain that he thought had long gone. Gone? No, that wasn't possible. She had a cold. Everyone gets them. A minor illness, surely not deadly. There was no way she could be… dead. Granny was the only real motherly figure Ed had left, and now she was gone, just like Trisha. "H-How long?" he asked with a slight quiver in his voice.  
"Two weeks." She said after a short pause.  
"Winry…" Ed mournfully spoke as he lightly placed his human hand on her shoulder, attempting to compfort her while trying his hardest to keep his composure.  
"I don't want your damn sympathy Elric." She bluntly stated as she shrugged off his grasp. He pulled his hand into a light fist as he drew his hand away. Not so much in anger, but in shock.  
Was Winry really so unaffected and cold about the death of her last family member? Was it even possible to be that cold? No, not the Winry he knew. But, on the other hand, he hadn't been home in almost a year. Could she really have changed like that? He started to open his mouth when she stood up and walked past him without even a glance in his direction and walked into the kitchen. He, instinctively, followed her as she laid her oil covered wrench on the already unclean counter.  
"I don't really know why you're here," she coolly stated as she washed the grease from under her nails, "but if you have to stay, your room is just like it was when you left." Without a word, he began up the stair case and opened the door to the room where Al and he always stayed when they were in town. She was right. It was untouched. Bed still made up perfectly just like Granny always had it, blinds still slightly twisted open, and the right corner of the carpet still slightly flipped up. It never wanted to stay down. He tossed his duffel bag onto the mattress and sat down next to it. Something about Winry's statement troubled him. The way she said _have… if you have to stay._ In the past, she would be brought to tears as she begged him to stay. For him not to go back to his all too dangerous job. Now it was as if she didn't want him there at all. Something wasn't adding up. Sure, he could see that she would be having a hard time dealing with loss, but wouldn't she want Ed to help her through this rough time? To comfort her and tell her that it would all be alright? Why was she shutting him out? Being too much for him to comprehend on an exceptionally little amount of sleep, he laid his back on the pillow and attempted to get some rest. Unfortunately, he would not rest soundly.

* * *

_Ed stood in the dark wooded area listening softly to the world awakening around him. The sun sat on the horizon peacefully as the river below quietly raced around its bends. Beautiful. Simply Beautiful.  
_"_Edward." A soft voice whispered. Ed turned around in the darkness but saw nothing.  
_"_Edward…" The voice spoke again. This time he almost instantly recognized it as Winry's. He peeled his eyes sharply until he saw the dark figure slumped against the Oak Tree. Her knees were up to her chin and her arms were hugged around her legs. He cautiously walked towards her as this time she whimpered mournfully, "Ed- Edward…"  
__He bent down to he eye level "Winry?" he asked surprisingly. She did not answer, just buried her face into her knees. "Winry…?" He repeated convinced that she didn't hear him the first time. Still, she didn't reply, just buried her face deeper into her legs. "Win! Please answer me! What's wrong with you!" He practically screamed as he leaned closer to her. She mumbled something inaudible to the human ear.  
__He asked what she said with a much calmer and surprised tone. She looked up with her face bloody and bruised as she attempted to suck back the tears, "You didn't come…! Edward! W-why didn't you come?!..." _

--OoOoOo--

Next chapter is tons better! I promise! This was more of just an explainatory chapter! Comments are appreciated! Thanx!

-October


	2. A dream Interrupted

Bang!

The sudden noise awoke the eldest Elric from his slumber. He noted that the sun wasn't up yet, but the clock read five a.m. "Damn it!" He mumbled to himself, realizing that what was supposed to be a nap had turned into a deep ten hour sleep. In the same clothes that he had worn the day before, he stumbled down the staircase and into the kitchen. That chill that you feel when you first wake up, when your body first feels the morning air when you have emerged from the covers; that's the chill that was coursing through Ed's body as he shivered and stuck his hands in his pants pocket, when suddenly he felt his watch's cold steel against his palm. He quietly laughed to himself as he thought about how obsessed Winry was with trying to take it apart to see "what made it tick". He felt guilty for the time that she finally did get her hands on it and he became utterly angry at her. Shaking it off, he finished walking down the steps. Winry's wrench was still sitting on the counter, so he figured the loud bang wasn't her hitting that engine again. He softly laughed to himself as he noticed just how messy the kitchen was. The counter was overrun with oil, grease, nuts, bolts, sprockets, and papers. He turned on the sink to wash his hands before he ate as the grease ran down the drain in a swirling pattern. After turning the sink off, he opened the fridge and realized how empty it was. A jar of half eaten pickles, a block of cheese, and a tray of ice cubes. _Geeze Win. Don't you ever go to the store? _He pulled out a pickle and sat down at the messy table. He looked around for Winry for a minute until he realized that she wasn't anywhere in the house. After changing into some 'not dirty' clothes he headed outside and into the newly rising sun. He walked around the property looking for his friend, but still, no sign of her. Giving up on his search for the moment, he headed back inside and up to his room. Dragging a folder out of his bag, he slung it open and papers flew out onto his bed. He figured, if he was going to be skipping work, he might as well get ahead on his paperwork. He began filling out reports as his mind began to slip, and it was slipping towards Winry. _I wonder why she keeps shutting me out of her life? _He flipped to the next report. _She has gotten prettier over this past year. Grown up some. _Actually, he had noticed that he was about an inch taller than her now, and this he was proud of.. After three hours of filling out reports and a make shift lunch of pickles and cheese,Edward started on the paper works (a.k.a research papers).

_I wonder_ _where she is... I wonder what she's doing... I wonder why I care so much. Argh! I wonder why I'm wondering! _He flipped through the papers, skimming their lines. "Damn Colonel." he growled.  
_You know why you care so much. And you know it too. You like Winry, don't you? You know that she has, uh hum, grown up.  
_"I don't like Winry!" He yelled out, arguing with himself. Instinctively turning red, he looked back down at the papers as he whispered to himself, "Yeah, I do…"

He got back to filling out his papers when he began humming. It was a melodic tune that seemed to be a song that you would learn back in your child hood. He looked out the window as the sun began to set.  
"It's too nice to work inside." With that, he folded up the few papers he had left, stuck them in his pants pocket, grabbed a pen, and walked out the door.

Walking down to the river he started humming that old song that resembled a lullaby. It was driving him insane. He couldn't think of where he had heard it before, but it was in his mind; burned into his memory. He closed his eyes as the wind swept across his slightly tan skin. As his feet touched the grass, he reopened his eyes and stopped. Down by the bank sat a blonde headed teen girl with her back against a large oak tree and her beautiful sky blue eyes looking up to the life in the leaves. Had she been there all day? He walked down next to her. The setting sun was reflecting off of the water and onto her skin. He had never noticed before how beautiful her skin was.  
"Hey Win." Ed carelessly spoke as he flopped down next to her on the ground. She kept looking up at sunlight that was barely shining through the emerald and lime leaves.  
"Why are you still here?" Her words were careless and cold.  
"Well, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well, why should you be? You are normally gone by now."  
Trying to make a small joke, he replied, "Well, I need a check up on my automail." He cracked a slight smile. But she did not smile back.  
"Elric, maybe you should get a different mechanic, one closer to Central."  
"Now, why would I want to do that?" he asked trying to come up with a reply, "I like mine just fine. She's not a bad girl. A small problem with anger management sometimes, but trustworthy."  
She looked down at the ground, "Yeah," she stammered, "trustworthy." The wind was blowing her bangs across her face. Noticing the awkward silence, Ed blurted out the first thing that came into his mind."I like you're shirt."  
"What?" She looked over at him, questioning if she had heard correctly.  
"It looks nice on you. It, you know, fits you nice."  
"Oh, thanks."  
"Mm-hm." Ed leaned back onto his elbows and shut his eyes.

"God, I'm so tired. I know I slept forever last night, but I think that's why I'm so tired." He laughed. There was a brief pause until the word 'no' was quietly spoken from Winry's pink lips. Edward opened one eye and glanced over at the girl beside him, "What?"  
"No, don't go to sleep, not here."  
"Why not?"  
A small smirk slid across her lips, "Just trust me. With the sun almost gone, you don't want to be asleep out here in the dark."  
"Why? Nocturnal animals or something?" He said with a chuckle.  
"Yeah, something like that."  
They sat there, without a sound and watched the top of the sun finally disappear under the water. She stood up as a curious look came over his face. "Where ya going Win?"  
"You said you were tired, I'll go put some fresh sheets on your bed."  
He glanced back in the direction of the house, "There's no street lights, you sure you wanna walk back in the dark?"  
"Ha," she laughed quietly, "I've walked this road so many times…"  
"Wait." He said quickly as he stood up, "You don't have to go."  
She turned and looked up the road, "Yeah, well-"  
Cutting her off, he weaved his fingers into hers, surprising her as he said, "No, I mean, I don't want you to go. I have something for you." He slid the watch into her other hand gently. "What's this?"  
"It's my watch."  
"Ed, I can't take this from you." she spoke looking at the moon reflecting of of the steel.  
"Wnry, you're not taking it. I'm giving it to you. I want you to have it." he squeezed her hand a bit tighter.  
She looked down at her hand, the warmth radiating off his skin. "Ed… stop."  
His grip tightened, "No Winry. Listen to me. I know you probably think I'm just going to up and leave once you do a check up on my arm, but I'm not. I know before that I had to leave suddenly, but…" he took a deep breath, "I want you to come back to Central with me."  
"What?" her eyes shot up surprised.  
"For a long time, we've been best friends, right? Well, I want it to be more. I've known for a while now that I wanted to be more than friends. Please Winry. Tell me that you'll come with me." He leaned closer to her, only inches away from her lips.  
A small breath escaped her lips as she tried slightly to pull away from his grasp, but he just held her tighter.  
"Winry...why can't you understand?"  
She paused then said, "Understand what?!"  
Without even thinking, he yelled out, "That I love you!"  
Shocked, she looked up at the night sky as she mournfully and surprisingly cried, "Oh, God Ed." She blinked away the tears. "Ed…" She paused as she closed her eyes. Looking down, she quietly spoke, "Ed, please leave."  
"Winry. I'm not going to leave you. I understand that you are having a hard time dealing with Pinako's death, but it's ok." He spoke softly, attempting to lift up her face with his metal fingers. She jerked away and ragefully yelled, "Leave Ed! I want you to leave! Don't ever come back! I don't like you like that! You're just my friend! No, you know what?! You're not! You've screwed with my life so much, I-I can't even fathom forgiving you! Leave Edward! Just leave!"  
Shocked he stepped backwards and dropped his hand to his side. "No...but, Winry, I guess if that's what you want…" he said trying to mask his hurt as he turned and started to walk away from the river and away from the Rockbell House. Not even thinking about his luggage he just started walking in the direction of town.


	3. Never Comin Home

NOTE: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist!! ( I can only wish… just kidding.)

Sorry that I didn't type any little comments on my last chapter! Really sorry! I will on this one!

Thanx for not biting my head off!

October

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Stupid girl! Damn it! Stupid me!" Ed violently cursed to himself as he walked down the main street in the center of downtown Resembool. He kept telling himself that she was just a fool. Not worth anything. Nothing at all. But there was that rational side that was telling him that there was something more than Winry was trying to tell him. Something that she wanted to tell him but was afraid of the consequences. Unfortunately, his rationality had flown out the window due to current hostility. He walked into the small inn on the corner of the street. Trains didn't leave the station past nine. Screw his automail. He was leaving as soon as he could! Sitting down at an old splintered wooden table, he took his long onyx jacket off. Summer nights were always hot there. He could feel himself being stared at from across the room. Some girl was constantly glancing his way, though he tried to ignore it. As he slid it across the back of his chair, a short, mid-twenties waitress walked up to his two-seater table.

"Hey there sweetie. Can I get you something to drink, eat?" She winked and asked almost seductively (if it was possible to take an order seductively.) Ed looked at the table. _Hm. No menue. _"Well, what's the special?" he asked with a bored sound in his voice. She sat her pad of paper on the table and bent over to get closer to his face. Her black, loose curls hung over her porcelean skin as her vibrant red lips slightly parted, "Anything you want."

He scooted his chair back and away from her voice as he replied with a simple "sandwich". She frowned and backed away. "One sandwich coming up." She spoke with an overdose of attitude.

Ed was already pissed off enough, and an over flirtatious waitress wasn't helping the situation any. He began tapping his fingers on the table to a nonexistent beat while trying to get Winry off of his mind. _Surely she has to feel something. Why did she shut me down so quickly? HAve I really done so much to her?_

His stomach began to growl, due to only having a pickle and some cheese, and he began to wonder how long it took to make a sandwich. Just then he saw his waitress pointing at him from across the restaurant while she was in the company of a very tall, and very muscular mid thirties man. "That's him Bruno! That's the man! He wouldn't stop hitting on me!"

Ed's eyes widened. _Wouldn't stop hitting on her?!_ _She was the one trying to make a sandwich seem sexy! _

"I told him to stop, but he just kept on! Kept making crude comments!" She broke into tears.

Ed stammered to try to explain, but before he knew what had happened, he was literally being thrown, face first, out of the inn. He attempted to stand up when he realized that his automail foot was completely broken.

_Damn it Winry! _He inwardly yelled, _If it wasn't for you I would be in this fine mess! You know what?! You won't have to worry about not wanting me to come back! I never am! You think you must hate me. right? Well, guess what?! Ha! I hate you too!_ _I hope you know it! I __will__ find a different mechanic! And I hope they're ten times better than you! I guess that wouldn't take alot though, now would it?!_

Ed finally stood up and began dragging his foot behind him as he walked to the next inn. It was two blocks away, which seemed like miles with his foot. After about five minutes, he turned the corner when he was suddenly knocked off of his feet. As he looked up, he saw three faces that he always dreaded seeing. His heart sank and his stomach jumped. Lust, Envy, and Gluttony. Envy bent down as he, or it rather, spoke, "Hey there Elric."

"Can I eat him?" gluttony asked, eyes glowing.

"No, not yet, he's no good to us dead at the moment." Lust quiantly spoke.

"what do you want?!" Ed asked as he coughed.

"What do we want? Ha, Elric, I'll put it to you simply. That little girlfriend of yours did just what she was told. A month ago, a rumor was going around about the artifact. Ancient. The Zo-mak-date'. Said to turn human to monster and monster to human. We want it. But, the army had all of it's information classified. Turns out your colonel was the only one that we knew of that had the information we needed. Luckily, he was having you do research on it. Kill you, get the papers. Two birds with one stone, so they say. We heard of a little problem back home. Some one you were so close to was sick. We knew you would have to go home soon, so why risk being captured in Central when we could take you out by yourself?" Envy summed up with a malicious smile.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?!" Ed truthfully answered.

"We found your little girlfriend sitting next to that dear, sweet old woman. Ha. You should have seen the look on their faces. We told them to keep you there when you came. Well, that little blonde girl, she was not very cooperative." A malicious grin spread across Lust's dark red lips. "It's amzing how quickly she changed her mind when I killed her grandmother."

Ed's heart sunk. _No no no..._

"I told her that if she'd keep you there for a couple of days, we wouldn't kill her, but here you are. I guess she broke her end of the bargin." Envy smiled again and stepped closer to Ed.

Suddenly, it all made sense. The urgency for him to leave. Her pushing him away. Everything. She new she had to. She was trying to save him. All this time.

"I swear if you even touch her-"

"You'll what? We saw you hobbling down that street. You can barely walk. But, you really shouldn't worry. I'm a very generous person. If you give me those papers, I'll let her live." spoke Envy.

Ed read through his mind. _Zo-mak-date', Zo-mak-date'. Oh God! Why can't I remember where I put those papers?! Wait! My pocket! _He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out three folded papers; the ones that he had meant to work on down by the river.

"Here!" He feabley yelled as he extended his arm. Gluttony picked up and then slammed Elric to the ground as he held his side.

"Wait Gluttony!" Lust stated as she unfolded the papers, "These aren't the papers. They're just reports. Hm. Bad move Elric."

_No! _Edward inwardly screamed. Lust threw the papers onto the sidewalk as she motioned for Envy to follow her while Gluttony stayed behind.

"That's really too bad. She's such a pretty girl. To risk her own life for a pathetic person like you. She must really have loved you." Envy grinned and then turned and continued walking. He knew where they were going. He knew that he couldn't get there in time. But he knew that he was going to try. As two of the three walked off, Gluttony punched Ed in the stomach as he fell to the ground. He caught himself with his hands and smiled, "Bad move," as he transmuted the ground into a wall that shot up between them. With this distraction, Edward took off as fast as he could to the Rockbell House. "Don't worry Winry. I'm coming back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Eeeep! I can't wait to write the next chapter!! You might like it, or you might want to kill me... Im not sure... oh well!

October


	4. It's not ok

Ed violently sprinted through the alleyways, painfully thrashing his leg around behind him

Ed violently sprinted through the alleyways, painfully thrashing his leg around behind him. Breathing heavily, he began to see the long driveway to the Rockbell house through the moonlight, constantly looking back to make sure that gluttony hadn't caught up with him. _Winry… please just run. Just leave…please._

He came to the place by the river where he and Winry had sat earlier and called out for her, but there was no reply. That was when he saw the lights come on in the upper house of the house. _Oh God, no._ He darted towards the house and up to the front door. Locked. He pulled his metal hand up and rapped on the door. "Winry! Winry, open the door!" Still no answer. "Winry!" He frantically yelled, ripping at the handle.

"What?!"

Surprisingly to Ed, there stood Winry in the doorway, after she had practically ripped the door off of its hinges. Wouldn't you be a bit pissed if someone came knocking on your door at one in the morning?

"W-Winry?"

Hers' was almost as shocked as his, "Ed-Edward? What are you doing here?! You should be half way back to Central by now? Why-" but before she could get out what she was eagerly attempting to get out; she was cut off by Ed pushing her in the door.

"Winry, you have to go."

She said nothing, still being in shellshock of the fact that he had not yet left. She just sat there, staring up at him. Ed, becoming frustrated with her lack of hustling screamed her name at her. She blinked and looked up with a "what" and gazed at him.

"Winry! Go up stairs! Pack! You have to leave!" he angrily yelled.

Snapping back into reality, she yelled, "No! Ed, what are you doing here?! Are-are you deaf? I told you to leave and that I never want to see you again! Why can't you get that through that thick skull-"

Edward, cutting her off for the second time tonight shook his head with a firm expression on his face and one eyebrow raised as if to say 'not a chance'. "Ed," she spoke in a softer tone this time, tears welling up in her eyes, "please go. I know you don't understand, but you have to go."

Ed suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Winry! Listen to me! I know!"

She froze, a shocked look on her face. "You know?"

"Yeah, I, uh, ran into Lust on the way over here. I know. It's ok, but we have to go. I think they're coming here."

It was then that she jerked away from his grasp. "You know?! It's ok?! It's not ok Edward! Do understand what I've done? I've lead you here, I've kept you here. They were probably on their way here to kill you!" she screamed. She turned her head away to look at the ground in an ashamed gesture. "How can you even bare to look at me? Let alone try to help me? Do you understand what I've done? I don't deserve to leave with you. Not at all." She trailed off. _Winry…_Ed thought. Suddenly he pulled her into his embrace. Her eyes widened.

"It's ok Win. I understand."

'You understand…Ed…' she said to herself as she returned the hug. If there was good people left in the world, Ed was one of them, and at that moment she realized, that if there really was someone out there for everyone, Ed was meant for her. She closed her eyes and rested into his shoulder and quietly whispered his name in a hopefully tone. He just continued holding her, locking her in his embrace like he never wanted to let her go. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a matter of minutes, Ed finally let Winry pull away. Watching her run up the stairs to go pack, Ed brushed his hands over his coat, straightening out the wrinkles. Habit.

Winry bolted up the stairs with a feeling of joy that she thought she had forgotten. Smiling, she slung open her door and ran to her closet.

_Ok… sure… _Ed thought, _so I'm not taking her back to Central with me like I had planned, ok, we're going to be on the run from murders, _he tried to rationalize, becoming lost in thought, _but at least we'll be together._

Winry pulled out her canvas backpack from her closet, smiling once again. _Why do I keep smiling? Yeah right, I know why I'm smiling! I'm running away with Ed! I'm running away with this old city full of nightmarish memories! I'll not have to worry about Lust, Envy, and Gluttony! I'm free from them; I'm free from this dead town. I'm free! Isn't that why I'm smiling…?_

He sat on the couch, tapping the rubber sole of his boot against the hardwood floor. His nerves were completely racked. It's like they were jumping around in his body. He had this…feeling. Deep down inside of him. Was it really…love?

She ran to her dresser, opening the top drawer. Pulling out a black bra like tube top she fell back into thought. _No, that's not why you're smiling. Freedom has nothing to do with it. You would be happy down by the river with Ed, talking. You would be happy leaning over Ed as you fixed his automail. I would be happy anywhere with Ed. I love him. I love Edward Elric. More than anything in the world. _That was when she heard a voice from behind her that she never wanted to here again. "Well, hello Ms. Rockbell." It evilly spoke.

All Winry could do was whimper a quiet "No…"

Ed stepped out of the den and into the kitchen. "What could be taking her so long?"

Lust whipped Winry around by her left shoulder to face her. "Winry, you broke the rules. You didn't live up to your promise. Know what that means?"

Winry felt tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "Go to hell." She managed to spit out. A deep scowl came to Lust's face as she picked up and slammed Winry against the wall by her shoulders. "No, Ms. Rockbell, it means that you're going to die."

_Where is she?! _Ed contemplated, becoming irritated by her lack of hurry. That was when he heard the loud bang from upstairs. Thinking that something may have fallen, like a heavy suitcase to the floor, he casually walked up the stairs, thinking he would be picking up articles of clothing that would lie on the floor. Little did he know how wrong he was?

"Any last wishes?" She viciously asked with a smile on her face. Winry thought for a second, as Lust gripped her shoulders tighter. "Yeah. I want you to just kill me. The papers…they're in the next room. That's Ed's room. Just take them and go. Please."

Lust's grip didn't lose any of its force as she smiled. "Right." That was when she let go with her left hand and took her right to grasp around her neck, slowly killing her.


End file.
